Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 10
is the tenth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The first round of the finals of the World Championship is about to begin and the six teams are introduced: BBA Revolution, PPB All Starz, White Tiger X, Barthez Batallion, F Dynasty and the Blitzkrieg Boys. The first match is randomly decided via a draw and the BBA Revolution will face off against White Tiger X. Tyson is uncomfortable with this, and is more disturbed to see Kai with the Blitzkrieg Boys. After confronting his ex-teammate, Kai suggests to Tyson that the reason he left is because his old team just wasn't good enough. Tyson is insulted and Kai walks away. At the BBA Revolution preparing room, Daichi is picking on his nose as the team discusses the match - without Tyson. Hiro isn't so sure about having Tyson battle since he could easily let his anger make things personal against Ray. As the match begins, Lee is sent to face off against Tyson, who becomes furious with Ray supposedly baking away from the match. He grabs DJ Jazzman's microphone and challenges Ray for a match in which he'll take on Ray and Lee all at once. Daichi wants to join in and DJ Jazzman feels forced to ask Mr. Dickenson if he's OK with that format. Mr. Dickenson gives thumbs up for the match and it begins in a stadium filled with pointy spears that alternatively project in and out of the ground. While Ray and Lee feel at home with the stadium, Tyson and Daichi struggle with it and have difficulties fighting together. Hostilities develop mid-battle between Tyson and Daichi; this gives the White Tiger X an opportunity to finish them off. Tyson watches shocked as Dragoon and Strata Dragoon are thrown out of the dish. Ray says he is disappointed with Tyson and Hiro reflects on his brother's attitude. Major Events *Tyson confronts Kai about leaving the BBA Revolution. *Ray and Lee defeat Tyson and Daichi in a tag team match. Characters *Ryu Granger *Blader DJ *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Max Tate *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Eddy *Rick Anderson *Ray Kon *Lee *Mariah *Kevin *Gary *Miguel *Claude *Mathilda *Aaron *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Tao *Hiro Granger *Mr. Dickenson Beyblades *Dragoon G *Strata Dragoon V *Driger G *Galeon 2 Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger & Daichi Sumeragi (Dragoon G & Strata Dragoon V) vs Ray Kon & Lee (Driger G & Galeon 2) = Ray & Lee (Driger G & Galeon 2) Trivia *In the English dub: **Daichi picking his nose is not shown. Gallery tumblr_ondvuefYAx1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ondw8kmgm11w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ondu6eK5he1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ondtduTowt1w4q252o1_1280.png Tyson_enttäuscht.jpg tumblr_onds4uyMkJ1w4q252o1_1280.jpg KAI HIWATARI (G-REVOLUTION).png Takao 031.jpg Takao 051.jpg Takao 08.jpg Kai 3.jpg Lee Wong.png Lrg-29668-rai 013.jpg 1200775721.jpg S03E10_1561155701642.jpg tumblr_ondtly5WGU1w4q252o1_1280.jpg 29403-daichi takao.jpg 29418-daichi takao 02.jpg Screenshot_20190906-150929_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-150923_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-150938_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-150942_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-150946_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-151221_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-151231_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-151357_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-151403_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-151502_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-151508_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-155440_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-155446_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-180250_1.jpg Screenshot_20190906-180028_1.jpg S03E10-150900_1.jpg S03E10-151013_1.jpg S03E10-151008_1.jpg S03E10-141118_1.jpg S03E10-151027_1.jpg S03E10-141151_1.jpg S03E10-145938_1.jpg S03E10-141213_1.jpg S03E10-141201_1.jpg S03E10-175247_1.jpg S03E10-170552_1.jpg S03E10-170602_1.jpg S03E10-141223_1.jpg S03E10-141229_1.jpg S03E10-151248_1.jpg S03E10-151256_1.jpg S03E10-141248_1.jpg S03E10-141322_1.jpg S03E10-141342_1.jpg S03E10-141424_1.jpg S03E10-141419_1.jpg S03E10-141414_1.jpg S03E10-141439_1.jpg S03E10-141446_1.jpg Screenshot_20190904-103806_1.jpg BeyBlade G Revolution Episode10_143640.jpg S03E10-141608_1.jpg S03E10-141722_1.jpg S03E10-141717_1.jpg S03E10-141730_1.jpg S03E10-141745_1.jpg S03E10-141759_1.jpg S03E10-145449_1.jpg S03E10-145350_1.jpg S03E10-145341_1.jpg S03E10-145402_1.jpg S03E10-145305_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes